In recent years, techniques for specifying a person shown in a captured image have been developed. For example, a technique is disclosed in which a facial region shown in a captured image is checked against a face image prepared in advance and a person shown in the captured image is specified on the basis of the checking result (for example, see Patent Literature 1). According to the technique, a door is opened/closed in the case where the specifying of the person has been succeeded, and hence, enhanced security can be achieved.
The technique for specifying a person shown in a captured image is applied not only for enhancing security, but is also applied to various scenes.